Alvin's Pancake Madness!
by Andreabunton
Summary: Alvin dosen't like the pancakes Theodore made for breakfast. He decides to tell him how he feels... Rated T for some extremely mild language and my own paranoia! A Parody of Foamy the Squirrel!


_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. my other story, Alvin and The Chipmunks Read Twilight, is currently on hiatus right now while i think of ideas for the new chapter. And if anyone is wondering what happend to my Theonore one shot, Someone got it taken down because of song lyrics, but i did repost it with a link to the song on youtube instead of lyrics. Anyway i made this oneshot as a result of boredom and as a parody of a Foamy the Squirrel video! wich if you don't know what that is i highly sugest looking it up! it will change your life! This story is based on the episode "Pancake Madness"!**_

_**I don't own anything ecxept Ashley!**_

It was just another Monday at the Sevile home. everyone is getting ready for the new week. Alvin, Theodore and Ashley are eating breakfast, and Theodore just tried to make pancakes for the first time!

Now, Theodore is a very good cook, especially when it came to waffles. But this was his first try with pancakes, wich he refused to have any help with, even though Ashley is the grand master of pancakes and had offerd to help him. Usually if he messed up everyone tried to spare his feelings and tell him otherwise, but today Alvin just happened to wake up on the wrong side of the bed...

Alvin took one bite of his pancakes and decided to pour some syrup on it"Oh yeah Syrup on a panckake doo do doo. syrup on the pancakes a chew chew chew. Everybody loves the syrup on the pancake yeah!" as he sang his obnoxious little song he didn't realise that he was making a mess, or That Ashley and Theodore had been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes.

"ALVIN!" Ashley and Theodore yelled at the exact same time. " Yeah, whats up there ya freaky freaks?!" "Dude, chill out with the syrup okay!" Ashley said with an annoyed tone, she was not much of a morning person to begin with, and Alvin was starting to get on her nerves.

"But I like the syrup! It's the only thing I need to make the crap tasting pancakes taste good!" exclaimed Alvin "Hey! I worked really hard on these!" said Theodore in a hurt voice. "Alvin thats mean! Don't worry, Theo, I liked them."said Ahley trying to keep Theodore from crying. Truthfully she didn't think this was the best thing Theodore had ever cooked, but it wasn't _That_ bad.

"No Syrup, No Eat!" Alvin said in a annoying voice. he poured more onto his plate and spilled it everywhere. "Alvin, you're getting it all over the table!" Theodore exclamed. He was mad more than he was sad now, he knew Alvin was just being a jerk now, Alvin is always a jerk on monday morning!

"So. I don't have to clean this crap up! Thats Simon's chore!"said Alvin. "Oh, don't be obnoxious!" Ashley said nearly growling at him, she was getting fed up with his attitude. "Oh. Yeah! Take This!" Alvin yelled as he grabed the syrup bottle and squirted it all over Ashley and Theodore!

"What the Hell is wrong with you, man?!" Ashley yelled as the syrup got in her hair and on her clothes. Theodore just ducked behind a milk carton and avoided some of the mess, but still ended up with syrup in his fur. That was gonna be tough to wash out!

"HaHa! You got syrup on your heads! Your STICKY!" Alvin said laughing. he was laughing so hard he almost fell of his chair. " I'm gonna Kill You!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lungs. "Threaten me, will you? HAVE SOME MORE!" Alvin squirted more of the syrup on just Ashley this time.

Theodore grabed a fork and threw it in Alvin's direction. Alvin ducked just in time and it landed on the floor. "Whoa! I think i'm gonna leave now! Some people are being disagreealbe!" Alvin said as he left the room.

Ashley got up to chase him just as he shut the front door and ran to the bus stop. She turned around and looked at Theodore in disbelife. "Can you belive him?! What the heck?" " I don't know' Ashley. I just don't know!" "Do you need help cleaning this up? It wouldn't be fair to leave this mess for Dave and Simon to take care of." " Yes, but you should priobably clean yourself up first. It looks like most of it is in your hair." Yours too, dude."

And With taht they went to the seperate bathrooms and got cleaned off and the tried to clean the Kitchen to the best of their abilities. Then Ashley cought up to Alvin and kicked him square in the butt. Theodore couldn't breathe, because he was laughing so hard! Dave Eventually found out about the incedent and grounded Alvin for a week and grouneded ashley for three days fo kicking him.

_**the end!**_

_**I Know, Extremely random.. but at least you got a laugh out of it right?**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
